


99 Line

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Summary: Everyone in SEVENTEEN seems to have their own age group clique, except for one.the 95’ Line who mothers the group, the 96 Line where they can be around each other without worries, 97 Line where they can be chaotic and the 98 Line are basically a couple.  But there is Chan born in the year 1999 with one wish, one wish that he wishes amongst the stars every day that he wishes for a friend. A true friend that doesn’t know his idol status and someone to hang around without a care in the world.In another world, Jennel just graduated and finished her internship. The company wants to hire her as an official full time and offers her to move her to any country she wishes. Since her boss, who she became close with during intern, knows her wishes of moving to South Korea. With just a phone call, the company has made arrangements for Jennel to move to Korea in just a few weeks. With this new chapter of Jennel’s life, she hopes she’ll be able to meet a good friend that will stay by her side.*Do note that in Korea, only people born in the same year can be considered friends.*This is also written when they were living in 2 separate apartments on level 6 and 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing series stories, this is also my first series fic. Sorry for the huge gap of updates. There is no consistency of constant updates (its really whenever I have inspiration then I'll write) and it's purely just my fantasy of what I wish would happen, so character Jennel has many resemblances to the actual me, its 50/50 fictional and non-fictional character-based of me and what I wish i want to be. 
> 
> Cutting it short, it really is just a fictional fantastical world I wanna live in. lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glass breaking leads to a new friendship

" yes mom, I know. I will be fine. I got to go now. bye."

Took a deep breath of fresh air.  _ Finally. I am in Korea.  _

It took me 3 years to get where I am and now. 

I am in my dream country. 

Korea.

Heading to the taxi stand, feeling all jittery with mixed emotions. Excited to have a new life in a new country. 

Having arrived at my apartment, I met my landlady. She’s a nice adorable old lady. She handed over the keys to me and accompanied me up to level 7 to send me to my apartment.

I slot in the key and turn the door handle, my eyes excitedly taking in the view in front of me – a clean and neat apartment. 

_ Just nice. I’ll live here comfortably. _

The landlady toured me around, showing me what she helped bought and where the things were placed. Thanking her as I sent her out, I started exploring the space in detail, getting excited in planning decorations for this place. Appointing different rooms for different functions, planning everything in my head. 

*Ring Ring*  _ Mom _

“hey mom”

“hey precious. Have you reached your place?? How is it? Is it clean? Good enough for you?”

“Yes mom, it's clean and neat. The apartment has everything I need” I replied while walking around the house. 

“that’s good. If there's anything wrong remember to go to the landlady first okay. If it's not good, just move out immediately okay. We don’t want you to get..”

“Yes mom, I get it. Don’t worry much okay. The landlady is very nice to me.”

“okay good, cause I read that Koreans, especially the older generation tend to be racist.” 

“momm…”

“iya, mama just watching out for you.”

“okay mom, I need to go unpack first. It’s also late, don’t sleep too late.”

“remember to pray every day!”

“okay! Bye!!”

*hangs up* 

I grab my luggage to the room and unpack. Hanging my clothes in the wardrobe, toothbrush in the toilet, snacks in the kitchen…etc. 

I start to get comfortable around the place. 

It's cosy, I like this a lot. I have lots of room to do my things as well. 

I made a list of what I need to do tomorrow.

*Ding Dong*

“Coming!”

*Opens door* 

_ The landlady _

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“Are you okay?” The landlady asks as she peers over to see how I’ve settled in, “ I see that you’ve settled down nicely.” The landlady takes both my hands gently.

“ah yes, I just finished unpacking all my items.”

“ah that’s good;” she smiled warmly, patting my hand in reassurance.

“Ah! Would you like to come in?” I invited her in. 

She checks the clock behind me, I follow her line of sight.  _ It’s 10pm already _

“it’s so late already, I shouldn’t bother you.”

“it’s okay! I have snacks from Singapore, would you like to try?” I quickly grabbed a snack on the counter I placed and passed it to her.

“It’s one of my favorite snacks, have a try!” I told her

“ah no no, it’s okay, I couldn’t take it.” She refused, pushing back the pack of snacks to me. 

“It’s okay! I brought many with me! It’s okay!” I pointed to the huge box in the kitchen area. 

“then I shall take it. Thank you. You are such a sweet girl. The others in the apartment are around your age too. Don’t mind the noise since you’re sandwiched between boys, level 6 and 8 are boys from some company. 13 boys share the rooms together.”

Nodding, “it’s okay, I live in a noisy household back home” assuring her that I won’t be the type to complain. 

She laughs, “that’s good then. Don’t be afraid to contact me if you need anything!”

“okay! Thank you so much!” I bowed before closing my door. 

I grabbed my laptop, sitting in the living room.

_ I should edit then I can post the video tomorrow _

Suddenly my ceiling made such a loud noise

I looked up 

*smash*

What time is it? I wondered, my eyes trailing time stated on my laptop. 1 am.

*thud thud thud*

“YAH BE CAREFUL, UGH NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS PIECE OF SH*T”

My eyes widen... _ I can hear them?? _

I dismissed the noises above as I continue editing 

*Ding Dong*  _ landlady?? _

I checked the peephole. A guy is looking down, shuffling his feet

_ A guy? _

I opened the door slowly, leaving a small gap… so I can immediately close it in case this guy wants to try any funny business. 

“Hi, how may I help you?”  _ i'm so confused. Why would someone be ringing my doorbell at 1am.  _

“erm..” the guy in front of me shuffled. He’s wearing a mask and a cap. 

He cleared his throat “I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but do you have a broom?” he looked at me meekly. 

_ BROOM?  _

“erm.. we broke something and we don’t have a broom” the guy explained. 

_ What household doesn’t have a broom? Let’s not judge shall we _

“ahh.. okay sure. Give me a moment.”  _ Thank God that the landlady was nice enough to buy me a broom _

Handing the pink broom over to the guy. “here you go” I smiled.

The guy’s eyes went wide. 

I tilt my head in confusion “hm?” 

“ah thank you so much!” He bowed and walked towards the elevator, it opened.

“I’ll return you back as soon as possible!” he held up the broom as I watched him walk into the elevator. 

Shrugging, I closed the door and went back to finishing up my editing. 

Happy with the result, I scheduled the post and closed my laptop heading towards my bedroom

*Ding Dong*  _ must be that guy that borrowed the broom _

I opened the door without much thought … how did one guy turn to six guys 

_ Did he bring them down or did they follow him down? _

“erm.. hi.. how can I help you?” I questioned.. him? them?

The guy that borrowed my broom “Thanks for your broom! We used it well.”

“ah… no problem. Be careful next time. I heard glass shattered. You should still be careful while walking around” I gave a reassuring smile. Like how a mom gives reassuring smiles to her kid that feels guilty. 

“okay.. we’ll be careful” he replied

I just nod and turn around, about the close the door when 

“did you just move in?” the guy asked.

I turned my head “yea” I smiled happily. “I just moved in today. Ah I forgot my manners! My name is Jennel, but you can call me Jen.” I gave them my usual smile and waved. 

They all waved back at me.  _ they’re like little kids _

I giggled at the sight. “What about your names?”

“erm.. my name is Chan” Chan smiled at me, his eyes curved but half his face is covered with the mask, along with the other six guys. 

Chan nudged the guy next to him, who got startled before sputtering out his name. 

“Seung… Seungkwan” the guys behind Chan introduced themselves. “Jeonghan”, “Soonyoung”, “Hansol” , “Minghao”, “Jun”

“it will be slightly hard for me to remember all your names since all of you guys are covered up by masks” I smiled “but that’s okay! I’ll slowly get to know you all. It’s really nice meeting you!”

Their eyes smiled back. 

“ah! Give me a moment.” I swing the door back bigger and felt eyes staring into my apartment as I rushed back in to grab a box of snacks

“I brought these snacks from Singapore! You guys should try it. They’re my favorite.” 

Chan grabbed the box from me “ahh Thank you so much! It’s late already, we will head back now. Thank you for the broom and the snacks!”

“If you need anything it’s okay to ask me” I smiled and waved at them while they entered the elevator. 

[Chan’s POV]

“I told you she was pretty!! You all don’t believe me… And she wasn’t even wearing any makeup!!!!!”

Jeonghan: “yes… we get it, she’s pretty.”

*flashback*

“Chan, go get the broom and sweep this up” Jeonghan instructed while sighing.

“But hyung… we don’t have a broom! We forgot to ask the manager to get it…” I reminded Jeonghan hyung

“Just borrow from the neighbours, just check if the lights peek out the door...If all the lights are off, just go down”

Sighing, I agreed. Before heading out I make sure I have my cap and mask on to avoid any situations happening

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by the light near the elevator. I took a glance at our neighbour's door… nope. Dark

Sighing as I wait for the elevator.  _ Sometimes it sucks to be the youngest. I want someone who is the same age as me. _

Hitting level 7

The doors open, I popped my head to check if there’s light

BINGO the one directly below us!

I rush out of the elevator to that apartment door, as I reach the doorbell. I became hesitant.

_ What if the person sleeps with the light on?? _

_ What if the person is an old lady and hits me for waking her up? _

_ Ahhhhh just do it if not hyung would be mad _

*Ding Dong*

_ footsteps! The person is coming! _

The door opens

“Hi, how may I help you?”  _ A girl’s voice?  _

_ please don’t recognize me, please don’t recognize me _

“erm..”

_ shit i'm so embarrassed _

_ let's just go for it. _

I cleared my throat “I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but do you have a broom?” I looked up to the person.

_ A girl!! _

“erm.. we broke something and we don’t have a broom”

I stare at her hopefully

“ahh.. okay sure. Give me a moment.”

_ Omg thank god. _

The girl hands me the pink broom

As I reach to grab it

“here you go” she smiled

my eyes went wide and I inhale deeply

_ shes pretty _

“hm?” the girl must have been confused

_ shit don’t get caught _

“ah thank you so much!”

I quickly walked to the elevator, thank god it’s still open

I smiled “I’ll return you back as soon as possible!”

_ She can’t see you smiling, idiot _

I burst through our dorm

“HYUNG THERE'S A NEW GIRL BELOW”

Jeonghan hyung seated on the couch looked up from his phone “so? broom?”

“It’s here” I waved it at him 

He got up from the couch and showed me where to sweep

“you know, hyung, the girl is superrr pretty” I sweep the floor recalling the girl that lent me the broom. 

Jun hyung overheard as he was going to the kitchen “you got someone you like?? Tell us who”

Soonyoung hyung plops on the couch “what is she like??”

Seungkwan hyung walks in “what girl are you talking about? Hansol-ah, come here! Chan got a girl!!”

“hyung!! I didn't, it's the girl downstairs!” I retorted 

Hansol hyung and Minghao hyung popped out “what is it?”

I started my story as I swept the last few bits of broken glass.

“so, just now, Jeonghan hyung asked me to borrow a broom. I went down to level 7 to borrow a broom from the apartment directly below us. She’s really pretty”

I smiled at the broom recalling her smile

“sigh….. she’s so pretty” I stared at the pink broom…  _ it suits her _ .

*smack*

“OW.. SEUNGKWAN HYUNG WHY DID YOU SMACK ME”

“oh I was checking to see if I was dreaming of you smiling at a freaking broom” Seungkwan hyung smirked. 

“so what.. the girl is pretty and she’s nice. Is there a problem with it?? And!!!! She does look around my age” I got excited

They all gave me blank stares.

_ they look like they don’t believe me _

“Fine, if you don’t believe me, you can go down with me to return the broom. I’m done anyways.” I huffed at them. 

I head to the elevator, they all followed me

_ Hmph, I’ll make them believe me. _

We reached level 7

We all walked out

“Here’s her place!” I point to the door excitedly

I rang the bell.

The girl opened the door while rubbing her eyes

_ Aw she must be sleepy _

Surprised that she saw my hyungs behind me

“erm.. hi.. how can I help you?”

Quickly, I held up the broom “Thanks for your broom! We used it well.” I passed it to her

“ah… no problem. Be careful next time. I heard glass shattered. You should still be careful while walking around” the girl smiled reassuringly. Her smile was warm. 

Embarrassed by the whole situation “okay.. we’ll be careful”

_ Do I wanna make a convo with her? She seems really nice _

I stand there pondering whether I could talk to her

The girl was about to close her door...

“did you just move in?” I blurt out my question.

_ GOOD JOB CHAN!!!  _ I patted myself on the back. 

The girl turned around and smiled “yea. I just moved in today. Ah I forgot my manners! My name is Jennel, but you can call me Jen.” She waved at us

I waved at her

She giggled

_ What’s going on behind me… what did they do?? Don’t tell me my hyungs are embarrassing me _

She asked, “What about your names?”

“erm.. my name is Chan” I smiled

there was a slightly awkward silence, I decided to nudge Seungkwan hyung beside me. 

They introduced themselves. “Seungkwan” “Jeonghan”, “Soonyoung”, “Hansol”, “Minghao”, “Jun”

She tilted her head “it will be slightly hard for me to remember all your names since all of you guys are covered up by mask…but that’s okay! I’ll slowly get to know you all. It’s really nice meeting you!” She smiled at us, making an effort to have eye contact with all of us.

suddenly

“ah! Give me a moment.”  _ Woa, that surprised me _

She pushed her door back and we took the opportunity to peep around in the apartment as she rushed back in, … there was nothing much in the house… 

Jen came out with a box of snacks

“I brought these snacks from Singapore! You guys should try it. They’re my favorite.”

Reaching out to take the box “ahh Thank you so much! It’s late already, we will head back now. Thank you for the broom and the snacks!”

We headed to the elevator

As the hyungs pile in, I was the last to enter.

Out of nowhere “If you need anything, it’s okay to ask me” Jen smiled and waved.

I smiled back “it was nice knowing you, Jen”

She smiled wider “nice knowing you too Chan”

I was pulled into the elevator and the doors closed

“YAH I WAS HAVING A MOMENT WITH HER”

“YAH? YOU DARE TO SPEAK INFORMALLY WITH ME??” Seungkwan retorted

I sighed, lowering my head

“sorry hyung, I mean to say; HYUNG I WAS HAVING A MOMENT WITH HER”

We all burst out laughing.

We head to our dorm, placing the box of snacks Jen gave us on the kitchen counter, I head to bed.

Lying on my bed, Seungkwan hyung came into our room and told me

“Yah, tomorrow we don’t have a schedule and we’ve discussed it. you’re in charge of breakfast” he stuck out his tongue at me, plopping on his bed.

“hyung!!! Uhhh why can’t we order take out like usual?”

Seungkwan: “Well cause you were the one that decided to buy ingredients to cook. Mingyu wannabe.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault that I want home cooked food!! Always eating takeout is boring!

Seungkwan: “you dragged us all into it…”

_ Well, it is my fault… but I don’t know how and what to cook… _

_ Sigh… I wish I had Jen’s number… I could maybe ask her. _

_ I wanna talk to her more. She seems so nice _

Jun hyung came in “thanks for making breakfast for us Chan”

“I haven’t made any yet”

“I'm saying it for tomorrow.”

\----9 am----

*BEEP BEEP* I groan at the noise, dragging myself out of bed.

As I wash up, I began thinking about what I could make with what I bought

_ I bought lots of ingredients but I can’t think of something to make?? Hhh should I just go down and ask Jen? I mean, I really do want to talk to her… should I use this as an excuse to talk to her? Maybe get her number? _

_ Ugh... I’m so conflicted.  _

I walk into the kitchen finding Minghao hyung

“good morning hyung”

“hey Chan, heard you’re making breakfast for us today. How nice.”

“haha… yea... I just don’t know what to make yet.”

“well, there are lots of ingredients in the fridge from what you bought yesterday. Good luck” He pats my shoulders and heads to his room.

_ So helpful.  _ I internally rolled my eyes.

I open the fridge

A bunch of ingredients stared back at me.

_ What should I do with this? _

_ I can’t ask the hyungs for help, they’ll laugh at me… especially Jeonghan hyung. Maybe I’ll have a chance if I ask Mingyu hyung! _

I took a picture of the ingredients in the fridge and sent a message to Mingyu hyung

To: Mingyu hyung

Chan: [picture sent]

Chan: hyung… what should I make for breakfast?? Everyone up here is making me make breakfast… I need help!!

Mingyu: lol.. you?? Making breakfast? That’s a first. I’ll let the others know

Chan: hyung! Wait!! I need your help

Chan: hyung!!

**Read at 9:30am**

*Ding* New notification from SEVENTEEN

_ What now.. don’t tell me Mingyu hyung told everyone _

Seventeen group chat:

Mingyu: Chan is making breakfast for all of us!

Seokmin: wahhh thank you Chan!! What time does breakfast by Chan start??

Chan: Mingyu hyung!! I was asking for your help!

Seokmin: What time what time what time~~~

Chan: sigh… 11am.

Mingyu: I’m going back to sleep. Seokmin, wake me up later

Seokmin: lol kk

_ He really did… _

_ He’s not replying to me anymore.. T.T _

_ Since last night I’ve been searching for what to make but I can’t seem to find the right one. _

I went back to the kitchen, opened the fridge staring at the ingredients wrecking my brain for a dish to cook.

_ What should I even cook with these that my hyungs will eat… _

_ Cooking just scramble eggs wouldn’t be sufficient, we eat like 20 people together. Sigh _

_ What else do I have…. _

I drifted off...

_ I really wanna see Jen _

_ I want to talk to her _

_ I wonder what is she doing now _

_ Is she awake? _

_ Did she have her breakfast? _

_ If I asked her for help, we could cook together… wouldn’t that be fun… heh _

*DI DI DI DI DI* the fridge alarm sounded, surprising me.

Sighing, I closed the fridge, grabbed my mask and headed down.

I stand in front of Jen’s door… wanting to press the doorbell but yet hesitant.

I walk back and forth, trying to gather my guts.

_ How should I start? _

_ Hey Jen, have you eaten yet?? If you haven't, we can make it and eat it together.. _

_ No.. that sounds creepy _

_ Hey Jen, do you wanna help me make breakfast? _

_ Er.. that sounds wrong too.. _

_ Hey Jen… I need your help.. with making breakfast. Could you help me? _

_ No.. but that’s the best one so far… _

_ But what would I do if she says no? _

_ Seungkwan hyung would laugh at me... sigh… he’d laugh at me failing at making breakfast AND getting a girl… _


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was pushed to make breakfast, not knowing what to make and non of his hyungs are helping, he went down to seek help from the girl that he met at 1:30am in the morning

(Jennel’s POV) 

*Beep Beep Beep*

My arms reach towards the beeping alarm, flashing it’s 8 AM into my face. In attempts to shut it off, instead only having my phone toppled down. 

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. In a daze on my bed, trying to think about what happened the entire day yesterday and registering where I am. 

_ Right _

_ I’m in Korea.  _

I smile to myself 

_ Let’s get ready for the day! _

I prepared myself for the day as I slowly got accustomed to the space and placement of everything. 

*DING* Message from Mom

“Good morning dear, how are you. How was your first night?” 

Grabbing my phone replying 

“I’m doing great mom, so far so good.”

Grabbing my phone, I head to the living room. Opening the curtains, enjoying the view that’s facing towards the pool. Watching many kids gather at the pool. Some have swimming lessons; some are swimming for fun. Moms of the children gather in a corner, having a gossiping session while having eyes on their child. 

*DIng* Message from Mom 

“Have a blessed day okay. Love you”

I smiled at her message

“Love you too mom. Have a blessed day”

Satisfied with the view in front of me, I head to the kitchen. 

*DING DONG* 

I rushed to the door without much thought, opening it 

My eyes widen 

What stands in front of me was just a boy in his mask… his eyes looked helpless like this was his last option. 

_ Is that… Chan?? Gosh, last night they all wore hats and masks, it’s really hard to tell who is who. _

“hey…. How can I help you” I asked slowly. 

“Hey Jen, I’m Chan… from last night… remember me?”

“Yea! The broom guy! How can I help you?”

Chan: “I… I…” He hangs his head and shuffles his feet, trying his best to convey using his body language.

_ Honey, I’m not a mind reader _ _   
_ “Do you want to come in first?” I asked him 

He looks behind him… seeing that no one was around, he nods and goes in as I open the door wider for him. 

The moment I closed the door, Chan sighed. 

Chan: “Jen…”

“yea?”

“I hope I really don’t sound creepy but I really need your help”

I chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I was the one being too forward last night saying you can come to me for help…”

Chan: “true... but…”

He looked in my eyes

“Could you possibly help me make breakfast for all my hyungs??” he took another breath and started talking faster. “I sort of got into a mess where I made them buy ingredients and suddenly yesterday they asked me to make breakfast… initially it was only for my hyungs staying on level eight but the hyungs on level six heard about it and wants in too” 

Panting, he took another breath “so... will you help me?” 

He stared at me deeply in hopes I would help him. 

“hmmm” I hummed. 

It got him slightly excited... 

“I’ll help you” I chuckled, “I was about to make breakfast.” 

“PHEW… Thank You so much!!” his eyes gone bigger and he was smiling so wide

He clapped his hands... “okay let’s go shall we??”

Confused, I stopped him, “where are we going??”

Chan: “We’re going to my dorm, of course. Duh…”

“Can... I just go in like that?? I’m an outsider…”

“ah… okay... I’ll just inform my hyungs then, no biggie.” he whipped out his phone and texted. 

“done~” he waved his phone at me. 

“haa… okay….” I dragged my words and he pushed me towards the front door.

The next thing I knew I was in front of their dorm apartment. 

Chan opened the door… making way for me to take off my shoes and head in. 

I just stood at the entry… still, stun

After a good ten seconds, Chan came back to the entry, grabbed my hand into the dorm “I thought you were right behind me! You know, for a moment I thought you had bailed on me”   
I look down

_ He’s holding my hand… _

“ah... sorry… I just... didn’t know what to do.” I replied while still being dragged by him 

He took off his mask, smiling 

_ He’s cute.  _

“Did you say anything?” he turned his head towards me. 

_ Did he hear me? _

“ah nothing” I smiled.

“We have reached the kitchen!!” He waved his hands at their kitchen area. 

“okay, here’s our fridge… I didn’t know what to make, have a look. Maybe we can brainstorm on what we can make” he opens the fridge for me to take a look. “I’ll better go look for the hyungs first, in case they didn’t read my message.” 

I nodded, putting on the apron I saw on the counter. 

_ brainstorm… lol…. _

Checking the ingredients in the fridge, I got some ideas in mind. I took the ingredients for the recipe I had in mind. Chan came back and saw me taking out the ingredients

Excited “Oooh What are you planning to make?”

“You’ll be able to tell once soon” I smiled. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Could you help me get a pan? I couldn’t reach” I pointed to the pan on one of the shelves that were too high for me. 

He smiled really wide “sure! Normally Mingyu hyung is always the one reaching the high shelves because he’s the tallest. I’m glad I’m able to help like this as well.”

“Does anyone have any allergies to anything in particular?”

“Most members can’t eat spicy food but Jun hyung likes spicy food.” He tilts his head thinking

“Ah! Wonwoo hyung can’t eat seafood, Myungho hyung can’t eat cold noodles, Seungkwan hyung is allergic to tomatoes, but mostly all hyungs would eat majority kinds of food.” He smiles. 

I nod taking a mental note of it. “What about you Chan? What do you like to eat? Do you have anything you can’t eat?”

“Whoa me?” he hums. “I would say I’m pretty easy going; I can eat anything” He gives me a really innocent smile. 

I lean forward, whispering “what do you feel like eating? I’ll make it” I grin. 

His eyes sparkle, “I wanna eat kimbap! I even bought the seaweed for it. But I didn’t know what to put inside.” He pouts. 

“it’s okay, you can help me cook the rice first? I’ll wash the ingredients and chop it up.” I head towards the basin to wash the vegetables. 

“Okay!” he heads towards the rice cooker, turns to look at me “how much rice do I put in here?” 

“just put in two cups first, remember to wash the rice.” 

He pours in the rice and shows me “like this?”

“yep, do you know how to wash the rice?” I ask him

He shakes his head 

_ Heh… cute _

“come here, I’ll show you”

He grabs the pot of rice and heads over next to me by the basin, placing it inside.

I turn on the tap, showing him how to wash the rice, he stands beside me nodding at every action I do. 

I let him do it while I watch, correcting him on how to drain the water away. 

While he heads to the rice cooker to cook the rice, I chop up the ingredients, placing them on the plate.

As I turned around, I bumped into a body 

“eep!” I took a step back, looking up. 

“ah sorry… I just wanted to see what you’re doing” Chan sheepishly tilted his head down, our eyes met for a brief moment. 

“ah, I just wanted to get spam to fry it. Can you help me get the seaweed?” I asked him, turning back to put the spam I just cut on a plate. 

“ah okay!” he nods to me as he grabs the seaweed the fridge 

_ Is he always so excited to help me? _

“Chan?”

“yea?”

I turn around... bumping into him again

“ah so sorry! I keep bumping into you” I apologise

he chuckles, “it's okay” he chuckles, “ I find it adorable. What did you want to ask me?”

“I just want to know… Are you always excited to help out? Normally when I ask my siblings they groan” recalling the times whenever I ask my siblings for help, groaning comes with it. 

“hmm, normally my hyungs always make me do stuff too, but not like this”

I tilt my head in confusion, he continues “as in allowing me to be very involved in such things. They would normally ask me to stay back. I’m already an adult but they still see me as a baby. Especially Jeonghan hyung.” 

“Ah, my siblings complain all the time too, so I ask them to do tasks to help me… sometimes they groan because they want to participate in what I’m making as well.” Remembering the times whenever I want to bake, they would come around and get excited. 

“Oh, you have siblings?” Chan passes me the seaweed

“Yea, I have two younger sisters. The youngest is twelve years younger” I took the plate of spam and headed to the stove. “Do you have any siblings?” asking him as I turn on the stove 

“Yea, I have a younger brother” Chan leaned against the counter, watching me cook. 

We chatted while I fried the spam, learning lots about each other. He happens to be the same age as me! We were excited by that fact, we talked about our family, our interests and laughed at each other's stories. 

As I turned off the stove, placing the fried spam back into the plate, we shifted to the other side of the counter to start making the kimbap. 

(?? POV)

Chan told me the girl from below came up to help with breakfast... I should go take a peek

Coming out from the room, I stopped in my tracks and saw Chan and the girl from below. 

_ Her name…. Jen?  _

They were having fun together, Chan said something and Jen laughed

_ They look cute together. _

I grabbed my phone, took some pictures and quickly headed back to my own room giggling.

Group chat: 

**Hyung line**

[Picture sent]

Scoups: Who’s that?? 

Scoups: more importantly… WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN THE DORM

Jun: Oh yea, Jen came to help 

Scoups: WHO IS JEN

Hoshi: Just the new girl that moved downstairs

Scoups: Why is she here? How am I going to explain to the manager if he finds out?

Jeonghan: Chill, the manager won’t come any time soon, I sent him to run difficult errands hehe. 

Jeonghan: besides, today is our off day~ Let Chan have his fun 

Scoups: YAH! You’re the one right, that let him do this

Jeonghan: I actually secretly read his diary... he wanted a friend without a burden of being an idol… this girl doesn’t seem to recognize us, that should be fine. 

Joshua: You read his diary? Did he say anything about us?

Jeonghan: lots kekekeke, it’s adorable

Jeonghan: next time when I see it I’ll take a pic and show you all. 

Hoshi: Please don’t invade his privacy anymore ;-; 

Jeonghan: no promises kekekeke 

Jeonghan: Chan and the girl… they look cute together. 

Jeonghan: I’m gonna watch over the girl and make sure she’s no trouble. For now, I’ll allow her to hang around Chan. She’s new to the country anyway.

Scoups: New to the country??

Jeonghan: Yeah, she migrated from Singapore. She gave us some snacks.

Scoups: please give me some later 

Joshua: I want some too

Jun: hyung, when you come up just take lol

Jeonghan: we haven’t eaten any yet!! Don’t take it all!!!!

Scoups: Do you know what they are making for breakfast? They look like they’re playing instead of making food

Jeonghan: No idea. I ran back into my room after taking a picture of them 

*Flashback* 

[Jeonghan POV]

“Chan ah! Where’s that headphone you said you’ll lend to me?”

“It’s in my room hyung! It's near my bed” Chan shouted his reply while playing games with Seungkwan 

_ sigh, this boy  _

I went into the room he shares with Jun and Seungkwan, heading over to his bed.

_ Ah, the headphones. _

As I reached for the headphones, I saw a book near his pillow. 

I grab it and randomly open it to a page. 

_ Oh, it’s a diary entry.  _

**_Sometimes I wish I had a friend my age, not idol friends, but just a normal friend that is friends with me because of my personality and not because of my idol status._ **

I shut the diary, not wanting to invade his privacy anymore

_ Hm… I didn’t know Chan felt this way, he doesn’t tell me these kinds of things. _

*end of flashback*

I grabbed my phone, opening the picture I just took of Chan and Jen

_ For now... I’ll let her be with him. I need to do a background check on this girl.  _

I go through my contact list. 

_ Found him _

[??]

Jeonghan: Hyung, I need you to help me to do a background check

??: who

Jeonghan: [picture sent]

Jeonghan: this girl name Jennel. from Singapore

??: do you have her last name? 

Jeonghan: I really don’t know…

??: I’ll try with this. 

Jeonghan: Thanks Hyung. 

??: you owe me

Jeonghan: [kissing sticker sent]

??: ugh [eye roll emoji]

I lay down on my bed, opening the picture I took of Chan and Jen

Looking at Chan’s smiling face, I sighed. 

“Jennel… I hope you can make him happy”


	3. Everyone meets Jennel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shipper has appeared

Standing in the corner, videoing Chan and Jen making breakfast. Their interaction makes his heart skip a beat. He bites his lips to prevent himself from squealing - he has found his new source of entertainment. The short clips he takes, he sends to the group chat. 

Group chat: 

**SEVENTEEN**

Seungkwan: THEY ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER I SHIP. 

Hansol: Who?

Seungkwan: [Video sent]

Minghao: we only met her like 1:30 AM this morning… 

Seungkwan: so?? 

Jeonghan: we still need to be careful of her

S.Coups: YAH YOU’RE THE ONE THAT ALLOWED HER UP THERE. 

Jeonghan: well, you know who started it? Seungkwan was the one that broke the glass! 

Seungkwan: WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIS

Jeonghan: IF YOU DIDN’T BREAK THE GLASS, CHAN WON’T NEED TO BORROW A BROOM

Mingyu: why do you not have a broom in the first place

Seungkwan: SHUT UP

Jeonghan: SHUT UP 

Mingyu: ...oh...okay… 

Hansol: I can hear them laughing from my room… 

Hoshi: my beloved dongsaeng would usually come to the room and disturb me :( 

Seungkwan: [Video sent]

Seungkwan: he is head over heels for her already… 

Jeonghan: Seungkwan, go break them up, don’t make him too attached to her

Seungkwan: WHY ME? 

Jun: I’ll do it… 

Seungkwan: Jun hyung is the best <3

[Jun POV] 

I get up from my bed and head to the kitchen

“Chan ah” I called Chan

“ah.. yes hyung?” he turned around

“What are you guys making?” I peered over the counter trying to guess what they’re making 

“Chan wanted kimbap, so I’m making it” Jen reply while grabbing the ingredients

“Do you want to help? you can put anything you want inside?” Chan pointed to the array of ingredients on the plate. 

“Jen, I need to borrow Chan for a moment” I looked at Jen making sure she gave me the nod of approval before I start pulling Chan to our room

“hyung…what do you need me for” Chan trails off

*Door closes*

Jun: “Your busy having fun while all your hyungs are worried”

Chan: “What?” 

Jun: *sigh* “The group chat.”   
Chan: “Oh, muted my phone cause I was making b-”   
Jun: “our leader is very worried about the girl”

Chan: “Come on… please, she’s harmless”

Jun: “Do you know her background? her family? why did she even move to Korea?”

Chan: “er… I”

Jun: “Thought so…well… What if-”

_ What if she was a stalker fan that pretended to not know us _

I thought about what Jeonghan hyung said about Chan wanting same age non-idol friends...I held my words back

Chan: “What if… what?” 

There was just silence between us 

I held back the bunch of words I wanted to say while he was getting impatient waiting for me 

Chan: *huffs* “Hyung, I need to get back to make breakfast

He turns around to open the door

Jun: “Chan”

he turned, the annoyance showed in his eyes

Jun: “just… just be careful okay?”

His eyes soften

“I will hyung… thanks for the reminder” 

I watch him leave, plopping myself on my bed. 

Group Chat: 

**Hyung line**

Jun: *sigh* 

Jeonghan: What did you tell him??   
Jun: told him to be careful 

S.Coups: Jeonghan, you need to talk to him once the girl leaves

Jeonghan: yah, you will be here for breakfast later. You can talk to him yourself. 

Woozi: Just talk to him together. Both of you

Jeonghan: But- 

Hoshi: Do you want me to talk to him instead?

Woozi: Maybe three of you should. 

Hoshi: Jihoonie is not gonna join us?? 

Woozi: I think I’m the least suitable one to talk 

Joshua: Just don’t pressure him too much. 

Wonwoo: What’s going on 

Hoshi: Wonwoo I doubt you would want to get up to date with this thing. Chan has a new friend he made. They are making breakfast together

Hoshi: Just backtrack!!! 

Wonwoo: lwter when ftee

Hoshi: What??

S.Coups: he said later when free 

Hoshi: playing games now?

S.Coups: yea 

[Chan POV]

I headed back into the kitchen after the pep talk with Jun hyung, keeping the little reminder in my head.

“I’m back~” I announced. In exchange, I got giggles as a reply. 

My heart softens.

“hmm, where were we?” I ask, seeing Jen laying out the rice on the fourth kimbap. 

“Well, do you want to put ingredients in this one? I’ll go cut up the previous ones we made.” Jen asks me while grabbing a cutting board and knife. 

“Yea, I don’t mind” I headed to the sink to wash my hands before getting started. 

Jen places the cutting board a few inches away from me, grabbing the one we made together and cutting it into individual bite sizes. 

“Chan, ahhh” Jen holds the kimbap she just cut towards my mouth. 

*Chom* 

“Chan! is it nice??” Jen stares at me with her hopeful eyes. 

I look at her while chewing “hmmm”

She blinks at me, waiting for a response

“is it good??” she whines at me

I chuckled, nodding “It's very good” 

Hearing this, she tries one herself… “mm, it’s good!!” She smiled at me. 

*BA-DUM*

_ What’s this feeling _

I dismiss it and continue making the kimbap while Jen cuts it. 

We chatter and joke around while learning more about each other. 

Making the kimbap with Jen was so much fun, I got to have a new friend AND make breakfast for the hyungs. A win-win situation. 

Jen takes out the last sheet of seaweed, waving it at me. “Do you want to make it, or do you want me to make it?” She tilts her head while asking me.  
_ hmm, she tilts her head when she asks questions… like a child… heh _

“Go ahead, you can do it. I’ll go set up the tables!” I replied, grabbing the utensils and plates. 

Heading to the dining table, setting up fourteen plates and making do with whatever chairs we have to accommodate the number of people coming. 

I look to Jen, she was in the midst of making the last kimbap

I took out my phone and took a picture of her 

*200 messages

_ Woa… I need to backtrack  _

Group chat: 

**SEVENTEEN**

DINO: calling all hyungs~

DINO: Jen and I have made kimbap~ 

DINO: come for breakfast…

DINO: or not is fine too, both of us can just eat together

“Chan?” Jen calls me from the kitchen

I walked up to the kitchen bar, “yea?”

“I’m done~ help me take the other plate

“woa, it looks sooooo good” I smiled brightly at her. 

“Let’s take a photo of this! Two mountains of kimbap” Jen suggests while laughing 

We both took pictures of the kimbap mountains

“Jen, since it's a success... let's take a selca with it!”   
“Great idea!”   
We took many selcas together with the kimbap, funny selcas like feeding each other and other cute selca pose.

Group chat: 

**SEVENTEEN**

DINO: [photo sent]

DINO: we made this~ Jen calls it kimbap mountain keke

Mingyu: woa~~ that looks good. we’re coming up

\--11 AM--

*knock knock*

“Ah, that must be the hyungs below!” I ran to the door to open it, letting the hyungs in. 

When we reach the dining table, the hyungs were greeted with two kimbap mountains 

Mingyu “not bad Chan… not bad…”

Wonwoo “well, he had help”

Chan “hyung! still! I did help make it”

Chan “oh!! let me introduce you!!”

I grabbed Jen’s hand and brought her to the dining table area

Chan “This is Jen! She’s from Singapore! These are my hyungs” I introduced them one by one. 

Jen “Hi, I’m Jen. Nice to meet you” She bows to the hyungs 

She smiles and waves at them. 

The hyungs hiding in their rooms also came out to join the commotion. 

Jeonghan “here are the snacks Jen gave us this morning” He pointed to the box that was in the living room 

Chan: “Let’s eat first hyung!”

I dragged Jen to sit with me, she was slightly confused 

“It’s okay, just eat with us” I assure her. 

A chorus of “I will eat well” echoed in the dining area. 

DK “Wah! Chan ah! The kimbap is good!”

Chan: “Really?? Thank you hyung!! Jen and I made it together”

All the hyungs praised the kimbap, saying which one is their favourite

I turn to Jen and whisper 

“Jen, which one is your favourite one?”

“I like the one that you made” she held up the kimbap that I made.

*BA-DUM*

“wha… really, you like mine? you’re serious?” my eyes widen at her response

“Yea! Yours is really good! You should try yours… ahhh” She holds the kimbap in front of my mouth 

*Chom* 

“hmm” 

“So, what do you think of your kimbap?” She tilts her head 

*BA-DUM*  _ This action makes my heart weaker… _

As I chew, I realise my kimbap is actually quite nice… I’m proud of myself 

“It’s actually not bad” I replied to her 

“see~~” She gave me a cute ‘told you so’ face 

I chuckle at the sight of it… 

*cough* *cough*

Both of us look up towards the owner of the cough.

The realisation hits us, we pull apart as fast as we could, blushing. 

Mingyu “so Jen, you’re from Singapore, right?”

Jen “Yup! Born and raised there… Have you guys been there before?”

Mingyu “Yea, we’ve been there for a day only, we were there but didn’t get to explore much. But we like Singapore”

Jen “wow… it must be for work right? Next time I can be your tour guide! I can bring you guys around to eat good food and many other places!”

Seungkwan “Do you have any food recommendations? We know that Singapore is famous for chilli crab right?”   
Jen “Yea! We also have many other things as well!! We have many varieties of noodles and rice. Not only that, the hawker centres there have so much food and they are so good”

Seungkwan “wahh… I would like to try it” 

Wonwoo “What places are there to visit?”   
Jen “oh! places to visit are many! There are many museums in Singapore, there’s also Gardens by the Bay, if you haven’t heard of it, it’s like a big garden. You can take the whole day to explore it. There are many flowers and also there are themes which differ every period. There was once a sunflower period and the theme was Wizard of Oz.”

Everyone got interested in and started bombarding Jen with questions while I watched her eyes sparkled as she talked about her country. 

\-----------------------------------------

After breakfast, we cleaned up and placed the plates in the sink.

We headed to the living room where the box of snacks Jen gave us this morning is sitting. 

Seungkwan “Jen, tell us about each snack”

Jen “okay! I’ll be the tour guide for these snacks” she giggles. 

Jen introduces the snacks to us one by one, telling us what it is along with the story and its history. 

After explaining to us all the snacks, she asks “do you guys want to try any of the snacks as of now?”

In agreement with trying the snacks, some of them have different preferences and we ended up opening almost all the snacks. 

After opening the snacks and handing them to the hyungs, she left to the kitchen saying that she’ll get some water for them.


	4. Getting to know her

While Jen headed to the kitchen, Jeonghan discussed with Seungcheol 

“Should we just talk to him in front of everyone? Since everyone has already met her and see how close they are already?” Jeonghan asks Seungcheol.

“It should be fine, it can be considered an awareness for others too.” Seungcheol replied.

Jeonghan looks towards Chan. “Chan”

“Hyung? Is something wrong?” Chan questions. Even after dinner Chan has yet to backtrack any of the messages, thinking it was nothing since Jun personally has already talked to him.

“Chan, it’s not that we are forbidding you, but you do know our status and our jobs are at high risk of meeting stalkers” Jeonghan started. “Regardless of how harmless she seems, you still need to be wary of her until you know everything about her.” 

Chan frowned, knowing that Jun hyung already talked about this before. “But hyung, she really is harmless? I talked to her just now and said she was here because she wanted a change of environment for working.”

“Anyone can move to this country for whatever reason they like. But the odds of meeting us, and yet living directly below us?” Jeonghan stated. All the boys nod their heads in agreement. 

Chan bows his head, thinking he could never speak to Jen… Just when he got a friend that doesn’t know his true identity. 

Seeing that his baby maknae is upset about losing a friend, “But-” Jeonghan thinks of a way to try to cheer his baby maknae “within this week, till we find out her background and everything, do not be too close to her - yet. We still don’t know if she really is harmless or not.”

Chan’s eyes widened “Really? You still let me keep her?”

Seungkwan smacks his head “Yah, she’s not a pet” 

Rubbing his head from being smacked “hyung! I meant her as my friend!” Chan turns towards Seungkwan and sticks out his tongue

Seungcheol clears his throat “This goes for everyone here. Please do not bring anyone you don’t know their clear background into our dorms. Do not let them know where we stay etc. Even if you know their background, we still need to check again. Do I have myself clear?”

Everyone nods, knowing their group and job will be at risk if found out. 

Seungkwan playing the nosy matchmaker nudges Chan “go help Jen” 

Chan nods and hurries into the kitchen

He finds her finding the last few cups

“Jen, do you need help?” He steps behind her, reaching to grab the last cup she attempted to grab. 

“Thanks, I’m almost done… I just need a tray or two… do you have them?” Jen pours the water into the cups.

“We have them” Chan grabs two trays in the cupboard “Here.”

“Thank you” Jen takes the trays from him and starts placing filled cups on them. 

“Let me help you” Chan grabs some of the cups and piles them on the tray

There was the last cup left, both of their hand touches, before retracting 

“Sorry” Jen pulls back

Chan grabs her hand, wishing he could hold hers… she looks at her hand that was grabbed and looked at Chan

Chan opens his mouth, wanting to tell her something “...erm..-”

“YAH WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? IT’S JUST WATER! CHAN YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANY INAPPROPRIATE” someone shouted, giggles were heard.

Both of them snapped up to the noise and blushed before grabbing the trays and headed towards the living room. 

As they head towards the living room, Jen strikes up a conversation, “Which snacks do you like the most?”

Chan replies back “Hm? I lean towards savory snacks more, I like the one in a small packet with red wording and there's a baby on it.” 

“Oh those are fish crackers, they are called Muruku Ikan! Those are my favorites, I’ve been eating them since I was young.”

They placed the trays on the table, both of them reached out to the last packet of Muruku Ikan, touching each other's hands again, but this time snickers heard around them. 

“hehehehe” Seungkwan took a picture of that moment *KE CHICK* the camera shutter went off, alerting everyone 

Chan turned his head towards Seungkwan, “Hyung, did you just take a picture ...?”

Seungkwan stutters “erm… yeah… I was taking pictures of-”

“of the snacks” Hansol interrupted, saving Seungkwan from the awkwardness. 

Chan passes the snack to Jen, which then she shows the package to Chan and explains about the snack. 

While both of them were in their own bubble, Seungkwan was shaking Hansol due to all the excitement he had just watching both of them interact. 

“Kwannie, you’re going to break me if you don’t stop shaking me” Vernon pleaded Seungkwan as he started feeling dizzy. 

As the snacks slowly started to disappear from the box, curiosity about Jennel’s background began to arise amongst all the hyungs. With Seungcheol nudging Jeonghan to start the first question. 

Jeonghan cleared his throat, getting attention from Jennel, “So, Jen, hope you don’t mind but we’d like to get to know you.” Jen shakes her head

“what made you come to Korea?”

She smiles widely “I’ve been wanting to come to Korea for a new environment for almost more than three years. After graduating university, I had the chance to go anywhere I wanted for work and I chose to come to Korea!”

“oh? What work do you do?” Mingyu questions...

“My full time job is a web developer! It’s a very work from home kind of industry”

“Do you have other jobs? since you said ‘full time job’…” Seungkwan pointed out.

“Ah, yea it’s been a habit of mine to have more than one job, I also work as a social media manager…” 

“Habit of yours to work more than one job?” surprised Vernon 

“Yea, I’ve juggled two part time jobs while I was back studying in university” Jen laughs it off. 

“What are your hobbies?” Hoshi asks, leaning forward. 

“I like to take photos, do coloring, cooking, baking, dressing up and makeup ….” she trails off, wondering what else does she do. “for now, these are all I can think of at the moment”

“Chan mentioned that you’re the same age as him but you seem so much older” Wonwoo remarked. 

“Hyung!!” Chan shocked by the remark while everyone else laughed 

Jen chuckles “I seem to get that a lot” 

“What were the other jobs you took?” 

“Majority of my past part time jobs are in the F&B industry. I’ve worked in a standing kiosk selling Japanese yakitori, a Cafe shop where I learnt how to make coffee, a chain restaurant and the most recent are coffee kart at events and being an assistant to a fashion illustrator.” 

Seeing the place is in a mess and everyone has finished eating, she started clearing them as she replied

Seungkwan nudged Chan, in hopes of seeing them react whenever they happen to accidentally touch each other. Whispers “Go help Jen”

Chan nods and starts clearing from the end that Jen isn’t able to reach. 

“You can make coffee?” Seungcheol asked

“Yea! I do. But it’s been so long, I sort of miss making coffee… maybe I can work part time at a cafe nearby here…” Jen trails before asking “Is there any cafe nearby here?

“yea, there’s a cafe nearby here, it's a small cosy one! It's open 24 hours.” Chan replies as he reaches for the last piece of rubbish to bin into the box. 

Both started to pile the empty cups onto the tray 

All the hyungs watch in amusement. 

“Oh? Where is it?” Jen looks to Chan as she closes the box of rubbish and stands up, making Chan unconsciously stand up.

“It’s near here, around the corner” They grab the trays and the box of rubbish

“Have you been to the cafe before”

“Yea, I’ve been there multiple times. The atmosphere is nice there”

As if they were in their own bubble, they continued talking about the cafe while walking into the kitchen.

All the hyungs were in daze wondering what just happened…. except for one. 

Seungkwan just watched both of them with heart eyes. 

Everyone turned to Seungkwan who was squealing when Jen smiled and Chan blushed.

Feeling all eyes on him… “What?” he exaggerated his confused face as if nothing happened.

“The table is cleared without a game!” Jun spoke

Seungkwan smirked, “Jen was the game.” and was the first one to run towards the kitchen with Jeonghan and Hoshi following behind. Three of them peeked from the counter, watching Chan and Jen washing the dishes while talking to each other. 

[Chan POV] 

Jen places the tray of cups into the sink “Have you tried their drinks and food?” 

I follow suit, moving the box of rubbish to the bin. “Yea, I’ve had their stuff, it’s not bad.” 

“What about their coffee?” Jen started washing the dishes and I helped her.

“I’m don’t really know much about coffee but I’ve taken a sip of Seungkwan hyung’s coffee and it’s not bad” replying as I pass her a cup to rinse the soap off

“Do you think they’re hiring?” Jen placing the rinsed cups on the rack

“I am not sure, but you could try asking? I think the boss personally works at night often” passing her the last cup to rinse off.

“Oh? You must frequent there a lot then? For you to know the owner?” Jen nudges me as she puts away the last cup.

“Haha I’m often the errand boy who takes orders… can you tell?” 

“I guess we’re the same, I’m the errand girl in my family” Jen laughs as we found another common thing we have. 

Thinking that this could be another opportunity to hang out with her, I blurted 

“Would you like me to bring you to the cafe late tonight?” I asked her, in hopes she’ll be okay with me bringing her after midnight. 

She reaches to my left arm “can I borrow your watch? my phone is in the living room table”

I nod, my heart secretly beating faster. I watch her hold my left wrist holding the watch to look at the time. I leaned in, curious on what time it is. -2PM-

“Yea sure! If I start work now, I can end around 2am” She informs me and releases my watch. Turning her head to meet me, before I could react, her face was very close to mine. My heart raced and I hoped she wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

I stared into her big brown eyes, absorbing every detail about her as much as possible, as if she’s going to dissolve into thin air. 

*smack* 

The sound brought both of us into realisation that we’re too close and both of us moved back to our original spaces in our flushed state. 

I peeked over to look at Jen, her head was down, biting her lip with her cheeks getting pink. 

My heart leaped 

Jen grabbed a cup and took a dry cloth and started drying them, pretending that everything is normal but her cheeks gave her away.

I stared at her until she looked at me before tossing the dry cloth in her hands at me.

“I can feel you staring… help me dry the cups” she huffs out, making me laugh dryly. 

she turns around to get another dry cloth as I reach for a cup to dry, as she turns back to the cups, I met with her eyes again 

_ Her eyes, I don’t think I’ll get tired of them _

Her eyes widen and whispers a sorry, causing me to chuckle, in which making her frown 

_ adorable  _

\-------------------------------------------------

At the counter Jeonghan was smacking Seungkwan and Seungkwan was trying so hard not to squeal and shout at the same time from the joy of seeing the interaction of the two in the kitchen and the pain from his hyung.

“HYUNG!” Seungkwan whisper shouts “I’M IN PAIN”

Jeonghan laughs, rubbing his back as an apology as he walks back to the living room reporting to everyone what he saw

“They’re still talking about the cafe” he informs “He’s going to bring her there tonight!” 

Jeonghan saw Seungkwan and Hoshi coming back before asking “Who wants to join in on date watching?” He asked gleefully. 

“ME!!” three hands shoot up in the air, the nosy trio; Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin

“Okay!! I’ll inform you guys when Channie leaves! Seungcheol, you’re coming with me!” Jeonghan announces. 

Seungcheol eyes widened in surprise “why me?! I got better things to do!!”

“Chill, they’re going at 2AM and you’re the leader! Even if Chan does tell you, isn't it better to check the girl out before the background check results come?”

Seungcheol pouts and whispers “my game” before nodding.

“Then Vernonie comes with me” Seungkwan grabs Hansol’s hands and shakes it. “Okay okay, but you must treat me to something” Seungkwan's eyes lit up with how easy it was to drag Hansol with him and nodded in agreement. 

With both Chan and Jen finished drying the dishes, they came out and Jen greeted everyone, telling them she has to go.

[Jen POV]

“Thank you for having me over! It was nice getting to know everyone!” I thank everyone before I headed to wear my shoes. 

“Hyung! I’ll send Jen down” Chan announced, following behind me 

“Chan! You helped me the most, you don’t have to send me down!” feeling bad that the entire day he was accommodating me.

“No no, I insist! Since you helped me so much” Chan smiled 

“That’s really sweet of you” I headed out the door 

While waiting for the lift, Chan asked “If you would like a tour anywhere, just let me know! I’d be happy to tour you around”

“Where are your favorite places to just hang around?” I asked

*Ding* we walked into the elevator together 

“Hmm, this is slightly hard to reply. But if you were to search everywhere and unable to find me, I’ll be hiding in the cafe I talk about” He replies giving me a bitter smile, seemingly like he remembered why he was hiding there. 

*Ding* the elevator arrived to my level, we alighted. 

“Well…” I hesitated as we reached my door. 

He looked at me, his eyes seems to tell me ‘It’s okay, you can tell me’ 

“Well” I continued “I know we literally met this morning, but it feels like we’ve known each other for years and” I took an inhale of shaky breath “but you can hide here if you need anything” I gave a smile “arms open wide to welcome you” I open my arms showing him that he is more than welcome to always find me. 

Even though both of us have just met but when we talk, we hit it off really well and it felt like we had been friends for years. My first friend that I made in Korea but I somehow feel less anxious being in a whole new country after knowing Chan. 


End file.
